RusCan Music Meme
by 0sakura
Summary: A little music meme that I did, stories full of RusCan. Rated 'T' for paranoia.Enjoy!


Music Meme: Hetalia

Set your music player on shuffle.

Choose a paring/character/whatever to write about.

Write a ficlet for the first ten songs that come on – you only have the amount of time of the song. No going over!

I choose RusCan!

…./feels like making a Pokémon reference/ ….

START!

1 Don't Stop – Inner Party System.

Russia was a cold man, without really much of a care for anything. He ate what he wanted, spent his money the way he wanted, and anyone that went against him…Well, that was simply too bad for them. However, lately, something had been a problem.

You see, Russia was a very sadistic man, a very arrogant one. And someone had managed to make him regret that. A boy with pale blonde hair and purple eyes…would he ever be free?

Ivan doubted it. He saw himself; the changes he had gone through. While he once enjoyed being feared, the look that the Canadian sent him didn't make him happy. It saddened him, really. So he started being nice. Maybe then the boy would smile. As long as he didn't stop being there, maybe Russia could change…

They could work something out.

2. Shiawase na Usagi

The atmosphere here was so relaxing…

Being here, laying here, under a vast blue sky…a certain Canadian at his side. He reveled in their proximity, breathing in deeply and tasting the fresh air. This was what he had wanted so long ago, and he would never want anything again- if only they could stay like this forever.

That was of course, impossible (they had lives) but the smile Matthew sent him made his heart quiver just a bit and he realised that it was okay change, because there were better moments just waiting to be experienced. For now though, he pressed a simple peck to his best friend's lips, smiling into the kiss.

This was great for now.

3. Sorry! ( Gomen! )

Ivan had screwed up, big time. Missing the hockey match had meant much more than simply laziness to his boyfriend, any kind of forgetting was a bit of a sore spot for the blonde. But at this point it was a bit ridiculous. Russia had sent flowers, called him, and knocked on his door, sent emails, _anything_ to get the Canadian back. Would it work? It had to.

He couldn't bare to lose him.

3. (….CAN NOT WRITE NAME. SKIP.) Girls Generation – Run Devil Run

Matthew had a new case. A man named Ivan Braginski had apparently gone on a crime spree not far from his city…and he had been appointed to find and bring back the criminal. Looking over the picture they had provided, he saw pure white hair and eyes much like his own. His catch would be fun, not only was he handsome, but he also looked smart. A challenge, and those didn't come nearly as often as he wished. It was harder to get them this way.

And Matthew just _loved_ the chase.

4. We are Young 3OH!3

The Canadian was a party animal.

It might have come to a shock to most people, but hey, he did have a French side. And America, who lived close by, knew how to throw a party. That was part of the reason he had ended up at a particularly flashy dance, with a tall Russian in the palm of his hand. For now, he figured it was okay to let go like this a little (especially when his current dance partner was quite attractive) after all, he was still young. He would live it up while he could.

5. Imogen Heap –Shine

The sun streamed through the windows, into their shared bedroom. Matthew groggily sat up, recalling last night…and why he was the only one in _their_ bed.

That's right, they had a fight. Ivan had gotten jealous (as he did so often) and Canada had finally snapped at him to _just back off for once!_

He sighed, reaching for the phone, hesitantly. He shouldn't make a big deal out of this; it would do no good to cry…not in this situation. It was best to right the wrong as soon as possible. Yet, he felt a certain dread at talking to the person he loved most…the insecurities still plagued him.

Matthew dialed the number.

"Ivan?"

6. Kagamine Rin- The disappearance of Kagamine Rin. (oh ho)

Tears drew their paths along Matthew's skin. That was it. The last person on earth to have ever cared…just left.

He didn't know what to do. One moment everything had been fine, the next screams and then the silence. The silence had been by far the worse. Then Ivan had just turned and walked away.

That was that.

….

The next day Ivan received an email that made his breath stop dead in his lungs. Whatever he had been holding fell, his hands uselessly tightening until blood appeared under his fingernails. This wasn't right, it couldn't be. It just couldn't, because he was going to apologise and tell Matthew that he couldn't live without him tomorrow and the stress of what he had been about today had been too much and he just couldn't take it so he screamed and it was all his fault…

Tears fell down red blotched cheeks.

Matthew was dead.

7. Stereos Uncontrollable.

It had been about a month after Matthew had died. He considered it a bit clichéd that the greatest tragedy he had ever experienced had come in the form of an email. How _stupid._

His heart hurt, his head hurt, his body hurt. But it was going to end soon – Prussia had told him it was almost over, their plan to fix this horrible mess would start soon. He could see Matthew soon…right?

The gun quivered.

He couldn't help this feeling, wanting to end it all…

_Bang_

8. Jem- Finally Woken

Sometimes Matthew wondered how these rules had been set up. How the governments had been made, why things worked out the way they did. Maybe in a strange twist of fate, if one person had said something different throughout the course of history, then the cold war would not have happened. If he could have been closer to Russia without him coming across as frightening to others, or dangerous…

His family disapproved, Ivan's family disapproved. Somehow they still made it work, but was it worth it? The stress of keeping this all together, the tears and the pain…

"I'm sorry it's like this."

9. Heart Beat

Ivan was upset, but not for the obvious reasons one might expect. He was jealous, something he hadn't ever really expected to be. But this was about Canada, so of course everything was different anyway. Normal rules of logic did not apply with Matthew.

Like why suddenly his heart would beat erratically when simply standing near him, or how his cheeks would flush when they kissed.

How he would turn green with envy when he was talking to that annoying Prussia. But then he turned and smiled at Russia and…

He just couldn't help smiling back.

10. Police and the Private- Metric

"Ivan, hide here. I won't be long."

"No, I want you to stay, its dangerous…"

A dry smile was addressed to him, his lover giving him a quick peck and he grabbed his gun.

"If I cared about danger, would I be working here?" The blonde whispered, a bit sadly.

"You can't really choose. And I am certainly not hiding while you do the dirty work, anyway." Ivan's own voice seemed clumsy next to the soft one. Matthew nodded, a fond look overtaking the desolate one.

"I'm fine with you as back-up, then." A more sincere smile appeared on the Russian.

"You're the only one I trust enough now…"

...

AN: Hi! This was a little thing I did at around 12 am months ago. I found it recently and decided to post it. Don't take it too seriously. As for my other story, I have up to chapter 12 written and up to chapter 7 typed up :D (I'm waiting till I finish it to post it, that way there will be no long hiatus's or waits, ect...)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. There. Please don't sue me. I dont have money, anyway. D:


End file.
